Safe And Sound
by ElizabethKirkland235
Summary: A war is raging in the UK and Elizabeth and Arthur are taking it hard. Human AU war is made up nothing to do with history thank you very much. Rated T for angst and character death and slight cursing. Viewer discretion is advised.(/shotXD) Sucky Summary is sucky and short o3o


_**Safe and Sound**_

* * *

_Arthur POV_

"A-Arthur please don't leave me here alone!" My little sister, Elizabeth, had said with tears in her eyes. I had tears in my own eyes, but I had no choice but to leave her. If I had the choice I would never have her say those words, for I would stay by her side all of her life. But life never works out well, at least for us. The wars were raging on and I had no choice but to fight. I wiped my eyes and went over to her. She clinged to me as if when she were to let go I would vanish from her sight forever. Not that this probably was true. I hugged back gently and wiped the tears from her face. "It's alright Darling..." I had told her.

Everything outside was shaking and burning in flames as I heard our door being banged on with a ram. I instinctively put her behind me as she continued to cry and the door was busted down by the enemy forces. They pulled out their guns and told us to surrender ourselves. Elizabeth shakily stood up behind me, I could feel it. I looked behind me and she shook her head. "N-No..." She said quietly. All their guns clicked and I had no time to react until she was shot and so was I. She was shot in the lung and she fell down giving a pained and gargled scream. "E-ELIZABETH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while in tears as I fell to the ground with a gunshot in my leg. They left us there to die and told us that we should suffer in Hell for not following their orders. They're the ones who should suffer in Hell! They were going to kill Elizabeth! I went to her side as fast as I could and held her in my arms as she bled out. "A-Arthur...D-Don't leave me...P-Please..." She said shakily through tears and in a soft yet cracked voice. "I-I'll never let you go love..." I said quietly to her while crying still. She smiled softly, being comforted by me sort of. I felt her get weaker as she bled out and her heart get slower. "A-Arthur...?..." She had asked in a weak voice. "Y-Yes?" I said, looking to her. "I-I'm tired..." She said as my heart stopped for a second.

I had to make the choice of letting her die peacefully or trying to find any help possible, it probably being too late and her dying while still awake. "Y-You can go to sleep..." I said through more tears. She looked up to me, having tears come from her eyes as well. "W-Will I wake up...?..." She softly spoke. It got silent for about a minute as I finally replied with a nods and a shaky "Yes." She frowned slightly but asked me something in a pleading tone. "P-Please sing me a lullaby? L-Like you would sometimes do when I was little?" I looked at her for a while before clearing my throat and starting to shakily sing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._"

When I looked at her she was limp in my arms with a content smile on her face as if she was sleeping like an angel. I kissed the crown of her head before picking her up gently through my tears. I shakily brought her outside and laid her in her small garden of daffodils she had. She looked so peaceful with her smiling. I went inside and got the flower I had gotten as a gift from her out of it's vase on my nightstand. A white lily. I went outside again and placed in gently in her hands. I then sat down and buried my face in my knees which were up to my chest and cried.

I heard something in the wind. _And I could've sworn it was Elizabeth telling me goodbye..._

**_End_**


End file.
